Just Like Heaven
by Gecko Osco
Summary: DxS one shot challenge. During a rather passionate moment, Danny does something that only a halfa could do! Lemony fresh...you all have been warned!


**A/N: **This is a challenge given to me by Me the Anon One…I thought I'd take a whack at it. It's also to appease some of my readers of 'Ashes' because I do not have all that much citrusy flavor there. Enjoy!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_**Just Like Heaven**_

It was just like heaven.

She did not really know how either of them had gotten to this point, and she wasn't complaining they were there either, all she knew was that it had happened and she was enjoying herself. Okay, so maybe she had a small idea of how, but situations had a way of taking their own course.

It had been a rather mundane day and afternoon for Sam Manson, she woke up to her parents annoying manner, went to school and listened to teachers try to keep the seniors entertained, and had walked home because she refused to drive a car unless her parents bought her an environment friendly one. She liked to walk anyway. It wasn't until six o' five, give or take, that her Friday afternoon got interesting. Tucker was sick, thank heaven, and Danny had been out patrolling ever since school let out…so she was all by her lonesome when a certain snowy-haired ghost boy flew into her room, looking completely wiped out.

He had been chasing after a rogue cat ghost all day, he told her with a sigh, and had to dodge Valerie at least five times to avoid being fried by the huntress. She told him she could help him relax, that's what girlfriends were supposed to do after all, and began massaging out the kinks and strains in his upper back. Danny would probably say later on that she had planned this, everything from the lavender scented candle to the short boxers she was wearing, but the thought just made her smile. He reverted back to his human form after she complained about getting frost bite due to his cold temperature as a ghost, and continued to knead the hard muscle, eliciting a groan of satisfaction from the boy every now and then. Yes, maybe she did plan this but she wasn't going to admit that anytime soon.

She smiled as she kneaded the muscles in his lower back, trailing a finger down the boy's spine that made him shiver and turn his head back to look at her quizzically. She arched her eyebrow and moved her hands from his back to his torso, mimicking her movements with a gleam in her violet eyes. His crystal blue orbs widened as he blushed a brilliant shade of red, his mouth letting out a delectable sound of pleasure as her hands continued their pathway south.

Here? He seemed to ask her.

Why not? Her eye brow replied as she gave a gentle squeeze and smirked at how his eyes fluttered shut. She had the power right now, and he knew it…he embraced it. She pressed a butterfly kiss to his neck, making a path up to his ear as she stroked him softly in a teasing manner.

Your parents could hear us, he said through gritted teeth, his own hands working behind him to pet up and down her legs. He, on some higher level, knew what the consequences would be should either Manson parent walk in on this scene…it seemed only polite to warn the small, black-haired girl.

So? She asked in his ear, tugging it a little with her teeth and then blowing warm air on the wet skin. Doesn't that make it thrilling?

She did not receive a vocal answer from him; he rather thought it best to growl and flip their positions around before descending on her lips with his own. He pressed her into the mattress, leaning over her and cupping her right buttock to bring her leg forward. Hands wandered, teasing the most sensitive muscles and flesh before they decided clothes were a hindrance and tore them off in a frenzy. The shirts went first, and they taunted each other with kisses, licks, and touches before moving on to pants and boxers. Sam dug her hands in the boy's soft, midnight hair, reveling in how silky it felt at the end of the day. She had felt both hair colors like this, jet-black and snowy-white, and she always preferred the original she said…she told him again and he smiled briefly. His lips were like hot velvet against her skin, teasing her breast and traveling lower to dip into her navel before traveling back up to her own.

He gently pushed into her and she pushed back, clenching enough to make him gasp alongside her. She wrapped her slim, smooth legs around his waist and clung to his shoulders as he pushed her closer to ecstasy. Coherent thought fled them both and the only utterances heard were of moans and sighs…an occasional name popped up but they were both present.

Sam…he would pant as she ran her nails down his back.

Danny…she would moan as he slid in and out.

She rode with him on the last wave of pleasure and let out a muffled scream so as to not alert her parents, grasping his lips with her own to maintain some semblance of sanity. She coaxed him to come as well, which he did most assuredly, and then something somewhat unexpected but not unheard of happened.

He turned intangible and sank through the bed.

Sam let out a humored giggle as he poked his back up through the mattress and went solid again as he sat beside the laughing girl, a grumpy look on his face. This had happened the first time they made love to each other…and it was just as embarrassing then as it was now. He shot the giggling girl an annoyed glare and let out a 'humph' as he ran a hand through his now sweat-dampened locks.

This isn't funny you know, he said as she sat up and got her giggles under control.

Of course not, she replied with a grin to rival the Cheshire cat.

They both sat in silence for a moment before laughter overtook them both, collapsing back onto the bed, Sam draped across Danny's torso and giggling into his neck as he shook with mirth. She smiled up at him and said softly she thought it was cute that he couldn't control his ghost powers entirely with her…it meant that she made him feel so relaxed that he let his guards down.

He mused that she was probably right and said as long as it didn't stop his orgasm he really didn't care. She laughed and placed a chaste kiss to his lips before settling down on his chest to listen to his heartbeat. She heard him say that this didn't mean they tell Tucker about his 'little problem' as it was referred to as, to which she mumbled of course not back before letting her eyes drift shut for a moment. She knew that they would need to get dressed soon…it was only six thirty and he needed to get home for dinner, but for the moment nothing mattered but them. As Danny held her in his arms, willing warmth and comfort into her now exhausted frame, she only thought of one thing.

This…this is just like heaven I bet.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: **Just a short, tasteful lemon for all those bugging (wink) me for one. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I'm going to go back to my chocolate orange now and watch Peter Pan.

Nons, One of the greatest cover-ups of the last century was the fact that Hitler did not commit suicide in his bunker, but was in fact tea-bagged to death by Chuck Norris. And I hoped you like your challenge fic. Until next time guys!

Osco


End file.
